<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Bob-ombs go to heaven by Not_So_Good_Writter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999991">All Bob-ombs go to heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Good_Writter/pseuds/Not_So_Good_Writter'>Not_So_Good_Writter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Origami King (Video Game), Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghost Bobby comforts Paper Mario cuz he needs it, Give him a hug he deserves it, Mario Shows Emotions, Paper Mario is mute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Good_Writter/pseuds/Not_So_Good_Writter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything and everyone always rely on Mario. This leads to him being able to deal with pressure and stress like a champion, without so much as a sweat</p>
<p>That doesn't mean it's healthy, Bobby realized</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mario &amp; Bobby (Paper Mario), Mario &amp; Olivia (Paper Mario), Olivia &amp; Bobby (Paper Mario)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Bob-ombs go to heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby considered himself lucky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bob-omb's life was not meant to be long. It was a life full of literal sacrifice; they were born to explode, and explode they did. They know what their fate is ever since the moment they're made, and thus, do not fear or resent it. Some even looked forwards it, since it was what they were destined to do, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That didn't mean Bob-ombs were simple drones void of personalities, hopes or dreams. No. Despite having no names, they all wanted to feel like they were unique. They wanted to, upon death, feel like they were doing something important... a difference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A mindless drone wouldn't feel such an emotional desire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bobby felt like he won the lottery. He got friends, a name, and even got to do something important as his last moment. Something Olivia and Mario would surely never forget, and be grateful for... oh, yeah, it will also help save the world and stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But what Bobby seemed to forget was the fact other creatures had a WILDLY different view on death, so he couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he watched Olivia fly off with a heartbroken expression on her face...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it's okay!! Big M is and has always been a very good hero, and an amazing friend. If anyone can get Olivia back, it was him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although, the plumber seemed a little lost... maybe he needs a little push in the right direction. Bobby focused his energy into making himself visible and audible for a while. It was hard and a little consuming, but hey, if Boos can exist in this world with no consequences, why wouldn't he be able to be here too for just a little while?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So he did. He called Big M's name, getting his attention, appeared in front of him as a ghost, and started a small, improvised speech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was in the middle of it when he noticed something was off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But you're Big M, Big M!! If anyone can-" It took Bobby a little too long to realize Mario's red hat was a bit lowered, covering the plumber's eyes as he trembled slightly. He seemed to be gulping and struggling with something, but what could he possibly b-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh..." was all Bobby could exclaim, as he watched a small drop of water come out from the shaded part the hat was covering. Mario was struggling not to cry... "Oh Big M..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Mario tried to get his shaky breathing under control, Bobby walked down from the top of the rock pile he was on until he was at eye-level with the plumber "Big M, listen... I'm- I'm sorry. I was so focused on Olivia I didn't think... you just- you seem to be better at handling this kind of stuff, so I thought..." Bobby struggled with words "No... No, it was wrong of me to think you wouldn't be affected too, Big M... Please, stop holding it back..." They say laughter is the best medicine, but... "Sometimes... you just need to have a cry"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that, the dam broke. Mario sat on the floor and let all the tears flow freely from his eyes, trembling and breathing shakily. Even without a voice to make a sound, Mario's feelings were still as real as real could be. Grief, over yet another friend that left him, anger at himself for not realizing what Bobby was planning to do sooner, guilt, over the countless Bob-ombs he stomped on without a second thought. All those Bob-ombs, just like Bobby, had a personality, a life, a soul... and just like Bobby, they all could've been his friends... Heck, as far as he's aware, Bobby’s old friend might've died to him, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Big- I mean, M-Mario... Look, it's okay..." Bobby spoke again "Bob-ombs have a... different concept of death. We don't fear it. We don't hate it. We don't see it as a goodbye, but rather as a 'see you later'. It is the only way we feel fulfilled, Mario. I died as the happiest Bob-omb there ever was" He explained, gently "I get it, y'know. I get you miss those who are gone... I get it hurts, trust me, I know! But just know... that I'll always be with you, corporeal or not, I- I'll be with you until the end, Mario, y'hear?... Hehe, oh, now I feel like I might cry, too"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mario's tears didn't stop. He's lost so many friends already, he had years' worth of accumulated tears. But... he understood... Bobby didn't regret doing what he did and Bob-ombs in general seem to like seeing death in a different, more positive light. Mario will miss having Bobby by his side, sure, but just like the little guy said... he'll still be there until the end. So with a sniffle, he looked up at the Bob-omb, and nodded. All Bobby could do was blink, as a way of giving him an approving smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spent the time they had left on comfortable silence. Time Mario used for thinking of different ways to explain to Olivia that for life to be truly beautiful, death has to exist, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, that same day, as Mario fired the little bombs from Bowser's airship, he kept count of them, and, as best as he could, asked them all their names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And no matter what, he always got the same answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The name's Bob-omb, sir!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this at 2am while listening to Bob-omb's encouragement.... :")<br/>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>